powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Mage: The Awakening Sheet: Matthias Wright
Name: Matthias Wright Age: 24 Shadow Name: Lucifer Virtue: Justice Vice: Wrath Derangement: Sociopathy Path: Mastigos Order: Guardians of the Veil Legacy: Bearer of the Eternal Voice Concept: Unseen Assassin, Callous Puppeteer Arcanum:Mind (Adept), Space (Adept), Forces (Adept), Prime (Disciple), Life (Disciple) Rank: Adept Attainment(s): The Perfected Conversation, The Gilded Speech, Spoken Reality Motto: "Sins for a just end grant wisdom to the Awakened." Quotes: "Sleepers and most Awakened are blind to what's truly going on, to who truly rules the Fallen World. The Exarchs and the Seers of the Throne control the Fallen World by manipulating gullible Sleepers with promises of power, wealth, and fame. Though their control is not total, it is vast as it is ancient, preying on the paranoia and ignorance of Sleepers caused by the Lie. But we, the Guardians of the Veil, will be the instruments of their defeat, the unravelers of ancient plots that they have woven." "The Guardians of the Veil are the plotters and assassins of the mage world. We protect the gift of Awakening from the unenlightened and heretical through lies that transform into secret societies and religions. Conspiracies and myths are our chessboard, and you and your ilk, the pieces. You're only here because we willed it so. Know your place or we will gladly educate you thoroughly on where it is that you belong. You Awaken and you think yourself a god? You are unworthy of your status." " " Occupation: Famulus of the local Guardians of the Veil, Loretender and Edgetender of the Custodes Secretorum cabal. A'rchetypes': Deadpan Snarker, Manipulative Bastard, Consummate Liar, Conspiracy Theorist, Professional Killer, Faux Affably Evil Theme: Hollywood Undead - Pain Personal Data: Likes': Reading, Arcane tomes, Scheming, Solving Puzzles '''Dislikes': The Free Council, Banishers, Seers of the Throne, Scelesti, Users of 'vulgar' magic Weapons: Dagger, GLOCK 42, Desert Eagle Nimbus: Whenever Matthias casts a spell, the sounds of cawing crows and talons scratching against something fills the room. His shadow gains angelic wings and a scythe-like weapon. Shadows of objects around him flicker and distort, changing into all manner of shapes or disappearing entirely. Objects near him seem display weird properties, with all of their sides being visible at once or appearing to be constantly moving away from the viewer. Custodes Seceretorum (The Keepers of Secrets) Metatrons-Cube,-Platonic-Solids,-Flower-of-Life.png|Representation of the cabal's sigil random_guy_portait_by_tracetincin-d4srt6n.jpg|Matthias Wright, Edgetender and Loretender of the Custodes Secretorum d5449cb985f74827417893e10dfbebfe.jpg|Xavier Hayden, Doorwarden of the Custodes Secretorum redhead_by_ashiwa666-d4d8nat.jpg|Elise Harrison, Farseeker and Hearthmaster of the Custodes Secretorum Members': Mathias Wright, Elise Harrison, Xavier Hayden '''Sanctum': An abadoned church located in the inner city of Allentwon that they fixed up and created a Hallow for. Sigil/Symbol: Metatron's cube with the Platonic solids within each perfect circle on the outer rim. The Flower of Life lies within the cube's central cirlce. Motto: "Abscondita est fortitudo..." Jobs: *Matthias Wright (Lucifer) - Loretender and Edgetender, responsible for maintaing the cabal's mystical resources and keeping the cabal's history and knowledge. *Elise Harrison (Diana) - Hearthmaster and Farseeker, responsible for maintaining the cabal's sanctum and providing resources *Xavier Hayden (Virgil) - Doorwarden, responsbile for protecting the cabal and its sanctum. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet